The Pretty Factor
by pinky366
Summary: When a beauty pageant comes to Surfer's Paradise, all the girls go pageant crazy! If you thought love could kill, then you haven't seen what girls will do for a crown.
1. Canadian Junior Miss Canada

**The Pretty Factor**

_If you thought love could kill, then you will be amazed at what girls will do for a crown._

They walked in, one behind the other, ignoring the staring eyes of everyone in the lobby, like this was a regular thing for them. Their hair was professionally done up, and their spray-tans intact. They looked like something off the cover of _Vogue, _expect their faces looked plastic surgey-less.

Their were 7 of them, everyone was sure of it. Reef didn't count though, Johnny was the one who had counted. Reef was busy praying they would take surfing lessons.

"Hi! We're for the Canadian Junior Miss Canada pageant, they're holding it here this year, right?" Said the lead blonde. Johnny, after about 10 seconds of drooling, wiped his mouth and said, "Uhhhh… oh right! I forgot…. Uh… can you just tell me your names and I will check you in. Uh… kay?" Johnny managed to stutter out. "I'm Taylor Giovanni." Said the lead blonde. She smiled her beautiful white smile, and walked off with her room key, leaving Johnny dazzled. "I'm Yvonne Giovanni! I'm her younger sister!" Said a giggly blonde, who then skipped off to her room. "I'm Diana Vergess, nice to meet you." Said a girl who wore a lot of mascara and had long, thick black hair. She smiled sweetly at Johnny, and took her room key. "I'm Caoimhe O'Leary, and my first name means beauty or grace in _Irish_." Bragged a girl with a short, curly mane of fiery red hair, and pale complexion and freckles.

She skipped off, after Diana, and the two giggled while they were walking off. A girl, with long brown hair and a German accent said, "Hi! I'm Ada, where shall I be staying?" Johnny handed her a room key quickly, he was kind of scared of her, although she was pretty. "I'm Hana Ying-She. Where would I be staying?" Said a pretty Korean girl. _Wow, _thought Johnny, _there are tons of different nationalities here!_

The last girl had platinum blonde hair, worn up in a high bun, and she had her pretty sunglasses on. "Hi!" Said Johnny, feeling brave. "HI!" She literally screamed in a high-pitched voice. She smiled with her eyes wide open, and her dazzling white smile blinding him. "I'M ASHLEY! HOW ARE YA? ANYWAYS, I NEED MY ROOM KEY. MY LIPSTICK IS SMUGGING." She said, and walked away with her room key.

Next was a girl with brunette-sun bleached hair, with natural blonde highlights. She had naturally tanned skin, and a cowboy hat. "Hey, y'all! I'm Susanne, and I need to check in." She said, smiling her white smile. Her green eyes were twinkling. And, surprisingly, out of all the girl he had seen today, this southern bell had captured his heart.

**Like it?! Fin and all them will be in the pageant later on!!!!!**

**~PinkyPie**


	2. The Pageant Trap

**BLAHH! I HATE WRITERS BLOCK.**

"DUDE! This pageant has turned the hotel into Reef's heaven," Reef said. "Yeah I guess. But you know that Susanne girl? Isn't she like, really pretty?" Johnny asked. Reef nodded absent mindedly. He was busy staring at the _back _of Ashley, who was walking by on the way to the pool. Fin rolled her eyes. "Pageants are soooo degrading. They judge a girl by what's on her outside, which is totally irrelevant," Fin scoffed. Reef glanced skeptically at her. "You just say that because you know you could never win one!" Fin turned white.

_Completely white._

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? I COULD BEAT THESE BLONDE PLASTIC SURGERY DOLLS IN MY SLEEP! AND I WILL PROVE IT TO YOU! FROM NOW ON, I AM OFFICIALLY IN THE CANADIAN JUNIOR MISS CANADA PAGEANT!" Fin screamed in his face. She stomped off to sign up, never glancing back at a now smirking Reef.

"I knew she would do it. Never fails, you know. It's been on like, every TV show to ever existed. Now, we just have to get Lo and Emma to enter."

Of course, the minute the word _beauty _was mentioned Lo ran off to get signed up.

When Reef told Emma about it, she was a bit skeptical at first. "Oh, I don't know Reef, it's not really my thing, you know?" Reef knew exactly what to say. "Yeah, but did you know TY was going to host it? Lo's dad totally had to bribe him, but he fell for it I guess… Emma?" Emma was no longer in sight. Reef's phone rang. "Uh, hello," Reef said. "Sorry I left Reef, but I have to sign up," he heard Emma say, and then she hung up.

**Next week**

"Oh, Johnny, do you like my dress?" Emma asked nervously. She was wearing a long, light pink gown that went off her right shoulder. She was also wearing her matching light pink heels, and her hair was curled and hung long down her back.

Johnny lost all ability to speak.

"….WOW…" was all he managed to get out.

Emma giggled and picked up her gown slightly as she slipped out the staff house door. There was a limo Lo's dad had ordered for them waiting, and she was the first one in. Next was Fin, who had on a purple silk dress, with a bejeweled pattern down the left shoulder, and her dress also went off the left.

Lo was the last one in. She had on her favorite dress, a sparkly gold dress that was strapless, and a huge white pearl necklace.

The girls waved out the window at the boys, and although Fin would never admit it, she was wicked excited.

**I'm from New England we say wicked****.**


	3. Play the Game to Win, or you'll lose

"Helloooo and welcome to the Canadian… Junior… Miss… Canada…. PAGEANT," said the over-peppy host.

All the girls started coming in from both sides. Everyone had to admit that Taylor Giovanni looked the prettiest. She was wearing a tank-top strap styled dark blue dress, and her hair was piled in a mess of curls on top of her hair.

On the other hand, Emma looked the most comfortable on the stage. It was weird the way she did, because she stated clearly that she had never even _seen_ a pageant, much-less been in one.

"These lovely ladies will be competing for, well first of all the title of Canadian… Junior… Miss… Canada… PAGEANT QUEEN! And these grand-prizes," said the host, motioning to the large screen over the stage.

Johnny was just about to run up to the stage and hugging Emma, when a girl sat down next to them. He looked over at her. He gasped. It was Susanne. "Susanne?! What are you doing here? Aren't you in the pageant?"

She smiled over at him and said, "Oh no, sweetum' I'm not in the pageant. I'm a sister of one. I'm allowed to travel with them, since I'm the oldest and the boss of them."

Johnny was intrigued. "Who's sister are you?"

She looked down, as if disappointed. "Taylor and Yvonne's. I don't wanna talk 'bout it. Maybe later, hun."

He took the hint.

A large voice like one you would hear on a commercial said, "A week free stay at Surfer's Paradise Hotel," then it said a bunch of stuff about calling this number for resorvations and what not, "this beautiful crown," then it showed a picture of a gold bejewled crown, "and $10,000!"

Fin nearly fainted.

First up was the wedding dress portion. Every one of the girls had to choose a wedding dress and (according to Taylor's motto) if ya' got it, flaunt it!

The special part was, that each of the girls got to choose a boy to be their "groom."

Emma wanted to choose Ty, but she couldn't because he was a judge. So instead she chose Johnny, her best guy friend (to Johnny's dismal). Fin chose Reef (hehe) and Lo ended choosing up Broseph, the only decent one left.

Emma chose a long and flowing dress the went across the should, Fin chose a normal one (although she admitted to wearing spanks underneath it) and Lo wore her mothers dress, a flowery ball gown.

After the section, that day's pageant had one more section and then it was over. Tomorrow would be the swimsuit and talent.

Today, it was the same old 'Why do you like doing pageants?' question. Not the big final question, but still a hard one to answer.

Taylor, who was clearly dominating this pageant, was the last one to answer. "I always enjoy being around the other contestants. We always become such good friends, and before you know it, we're having sleepovers and giggling over silly secrets," Taylor said, her perfect smile in tact.

When the girls were backstage and getting into their normal clothes, Emma decided to be friendly. "Great job, Taylor," Emma said to her.

Taylor looked in shock at her, like you're-so-stupid-and-ignorant-new girl-just-shut-your-mouth-and-don't-think-you-could-ever-win shocked.

"You so are going _down."_


	4. The Giovanni Sisters

"I can't _believe _her!" Emma said through gritted teeth. "All that stuff about loving the other contestants and sleepovers and friends was a total _lie!"_

Fin and Emma didn't seem as shocked as Emma wanted them to be.

"Erm… guys… aren't you upset about this?" Emma asked.

Fin and Lo exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"Well Emma… this is what… I mean, we knew… well most pageants are like this."

Emma looked at them in shock.

"So no one in this pageant is _nice?"_

* * *

Johnny was really bored. It was Tuesday, and he knew that no one would be checking in anytime soon.

Susanne walked down into the lobby and spotted him and waved. "Johnny sweetheart, good to see ya!" She said in her cute southern accent.

Johnny smiled at her, "Why weren't you at the pageant? I though you would be competing."

Susanne looked around uncomfortably. "No, no. I travel with my sisters and make sure they're safe. Mom and Dad's orders you know."

Johnny nodded his head. "Who are your sisters?"

Susanne's eyes got misty. "Nothing we can discuss in a matter of minutes. Come sit down and I will explain."

Johnny looked confused and sat down next to her on a couch.

"Well, when I was 3 years old, my momma told me I was gonna have a little sister! I thought it would be great. I would have the best little sister ever, and we would do everything together, and I would help dress her up, and we would be best friends. Well I was wrong. My sister got more attention than me. My parents basically ignored me for 1 year to pay attention to my little sister. My little sister was Taylor Giovanni."

Johnny's eyes widened without permission. How could Taylor Giovanni be her sister? Taylor was nothing like her!

"After that year was over, my parents told me and Taylor that they were gonna have another little girl. This time I was prepared. I knew this was bad news for me and Taylor. When I tried to explain it to her, she cried to momma about me bullying her and telling her bad things."

"When Yvonne came along, I was more ignored than ever. I could have basically died and they wouldn't have noticed. So, when I was 10 years old and had gone 3 days without being fed, I knew something was wrong. I called a friend of mine who's mother worked for child services. I cried to her about being hungry and about not having food."

"The mother came and took me away. I went to live with another family in Texas. But I knew this wasn't my sisters' fault, so basically I went to see them illegally. I heard they were involved in beauty pageants, and it was arranged for me to travel with them when they were 13 years old and I was only 16. It was a great time. They actually loved me. But as they got older, they didn't want me to travel with them. But right now, Taylor is 16, Yvonne is 15, and I'm 19. I know they are still to young to travel alone."

"So I refused to leave them. They got mad, and said how I got my own mother sent to jail for a year, and how they were almost taken from her but Daddy saved them, and how they had never fully forgiven me, and just wanted me to leave."

"It hurt what they said. It still hurts. But I love my sisters and I know that deep down, they love me. And that's all that matters."


End file.
